


Road-Sign

by Ribby



Series: Maps [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Normally, Boromir could pinpoint exactly where he was on a map.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Maps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220540





	Road-Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Paper" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), and continuing the map analogy.

Normally, Boromir could pinpoint exactly where he was on a map. But the Ranger had led them cross-country, veering off and on the main road so many times that Boromir was no longer sure where they were, or even which direction they traveled.

Aragorn came up next to him, and noticing his frown, tapped the map. "Here is our campsite, Boromir. We travel east and south, here." His fingers, following the route, left a dusty trail on the paper.

Boromir wondered if those hands would map his body as thoroughly--and if Aragorn would find him as easily when lost.


End file.
